What's the reward?
by SuziePatutie
Summary: Jimmy and Yumi are now twenty five years old, trying to handle their four year old daughter, Cindy's fear of storms. Pipotchi will always be there to comfort the little girl. Also, what will happen when she finally grows old enough to be a Licensed Ape Catcher? Will she like it? Is it safe? Stay tuned to find out! [Chapter 1 is up!]


**Author's Note: I already created the baby for Sakaru two years ago. Her name is ****_Cindy_**** because it rhymes with Jimmy and Yumi. c: This is what she looks like as a baby! Her eye colour is teal (a mixture of blue and green because of her parents of course! ;D) But Cindy's going to be four years old here.**

**—**

**Chapter One**

It was late here in Tokyo, Japan; approximately three o'clock in the morning. There were strong gusts of wind blowing tree branches against a little girl's bedroom window. Her purple curtains hid them very well, but when lightening struck, it would appear as though there was a hand tapping on the thick glass.

Hiding beneath the covers was a four year old girl with the name of Cindy. Her hair was bubblegum pink and her eyes were a teal colour. She had soft wavy locks that reached down to the bottom of her pajama shirt which had monkey prints all over it.

"Eep!" the child shrieked. She pulled her hand out of the covers and went over to her nightstand. There was a flashlight, and she brought it closely towards her tummy.

"Pipo!"

Another scream from a different voice caused her to look over to find a frightened baby monkey with orange fur.

"P-Pipotchi…? Are you scared too?" Cindy asked and pulled him into her arms, covering his Advanced Monkey Helmet with her free hand, the flashlight dropping next to her.

Pipotchi was still a baby monkey who seemed to never age because of his helmet. The Professor never knew something so incredible like that could happen. But as a certain redhead got older, his body could not handle that kind of adventure like he used to at the age of ten. His daughter solely promised to take care of him. Her father never wanted to let go of his best friend.

_BOOM!_

"AHHH!"

Cindy rushed out of her covers, bounced off of her bed and carried Pipotchi off with her to a new room on the second floor. She nearly lost her footing thanks to having her father's clumsy trait.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Cindy cried, beginning to cry and hug the baby monkey for support. They were sobbing together.

The door to the master bedroom was wide open. There were two adults sleeping soundly through the storm. Well, not really counting Jimmy's light snores being muffled in Yumi's long mahogany hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist, while one of his legs rested over both of his wife's. There wasn't much blanket covering their shoulders, leaving their waistlines exposed.

The scream forced both their eyes to open in fear.

"Cindy! Pipotchi!" Jimmy and Yumi yelped simultaneously and sat up.

Yumi kicked the blanket off of herself and slipped away from the bed. She was the first to reach her daughter, Jimmy to follow.

The two adults wrapped their arms lovingly around Cindy and Pipotchi, muffling a few shushes here and there. After letting go, Jimmy carried Cindy bridal style over to the bed and sat down, letting her rest in his lap, only to see tear stains on her cheeks, and Pipotchi's.

"Did the storm scare you?" Jimmy asked gently, beginning to feel someone next to him; it was Yumi.

"It's okay… Remember what your great Aunt Aki told you? Every time you hear thunder roar, just count how many seconds it takes, and that's the amount of miles it'll go away," Yumi said and used her thumb to brush the tears from her daughter's eyes, then the little simian.

"Pipo pi!" Pipotchi nodded agreeably, then sniffled. He was no longer shaking, but curled up closely to Cindy, nuzzling her cheek.

A cute giggle escaped her lips when Pipotchi nuzzled her. "P-Pipotchi, that tickles!" Cindy squeaked, then looked back at her parents, pouting.

"I don't know why I was so scared," she lied, but she was very hotheaded like her mother. "I have Pipotchi to keep me company. Let's go back to bed, buddy!"

"Pipo!" Pipotchi chirped and shot a fist into the air.

Cindy slipped out of her father's lap and leaned closely to peck on his cheek, then her mother's. "Goodnight mommy! Goodnight daddy!"

"Goodnight!" The adults replied together with tired smiles on their faces.

Jimmy stretched his arms into the air, letting out a great big yawn. His back jolted a bit when he felt a little tickle. Was there a spider or…?

"S-Sweetie, s-stop t-that!" he cried out and hugged his gut. His teeth gritted together, trying to hold in his laugh for the sake of Cindy and Pipotchi going back to sleep.

"You always were fun to mess with," Yumi replied smugly, a smirk on her face. She decided to stop running her finger nails down his back and then rested her head upon his chest.

Her hair had gotten a lot longer from when they were kids. It landed directly to the bottom of her rib cage. It was wavy, and when lightening struck, it shined.

Jimmy smiled and put his arms around her, his head put over her's, eyes closed. "Do you think Cindy will be okay? Pipotchi's really brave and will want to protect—"

"Shh, don't talk." A warm smile spread across her lips, while her right index finger covered the redhead's mouth.

"She'll be fine. She's got persistence like the both of us."

Later, Yumi moved her head back from Jimmy's and cupped his face with her hands. "Cindy's _our_ daughter. You and I both know that she'll get over her fear of storms when she's older. For now, just believe in her, and Pipotchi."

Her lips reached his and pulled his head closer to her's to deepen the kiss. Jimmy wrapped his arms around Yumi's waist and moved them both back down onto the bed. He was the first to break the kiss and moved the covers over their shoulders, but he _always_ gave more of the blanket to his wife rather than himself, even if he would start to shiver.

"You need to stop doing that, honey—"

"No I don't. You end up moving around anyway," Jimmy snickered, crossing his arms behind his head, his head shifted over to see his beautiful wife's face.

Yumi was displeased, but she sighed and moved closer to her husband. She grabbed his short sleeved grey shirt to bring have him come towards herself.

"There," she said with a smile. "Now we're both in the middle."

Yumi's body heat which rubbed onto Jimmy made it easier for him to warm up. He hugged her closely, sneakingly playing with her cowlick, but nothing got past her. He would do it constantly, but she enjoyed it.

"Jimmy?"

"Hmm?" the redhead purred, forcing himself to stay up, so he kept twirling Yumi's cowlick.

"Do you think Cindy wants to be an Ape Catcher once she turns ten?"

"It's been her dream for the longest time. Right when she turned four this year, she told us that she wanted to catch monkeys like how we did and have Pipotchi by her side to give her extra lifts and Saru Cookies," Jimmy replied, now growing more concerned. "Why? Is that bothering you?"

"I just don't want her doing it alone. All of us are too old to even catch up to those monkeys unlike Kei."

Jimmy moved closer to Yumi and put his lips on her forehead. "Don't worry. Remember how Spike started by himself? Cindy will for sure meet new friends along the way."

His light blue eyes stared directly into her emerald green ones. Yumi's smile grew, finally nodding.

"You're right. And for your reward…"

A cheeky grin appeared on Yumi's face. It caused Jimmy to grow in fear, his face beginning to sweat. She could hear his loud gulp, which caused her to giggle.

"What?"

"W-What's the reward?" Jimmy asked nervously, beginning to blush.

"You'll find out soon enough. Try to go to bed, all right? And no funny business this time," Yumi demanded with a smile and kissed Jimmy before dozing off to sleep in his arms.

**—**

**Author's Note: Whoo! A sequel is calling my name~! Well, that is, if anyone wants it. Also the ending, I swear you will find out what the reward is later. XD Jimmy's in for a surprise that's for sure. Tell me what you think! c:**


End file.
